Secret Kisses
by littlemagicme
Summary: Anna finds that she enjoys being the first one awake. Short one-shot with Elsanna fluff. Don't like, don't read.


**Wanted to try this with no dialogue. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>It was Anna's idea. Ever since the great thaw, the royal sisters had been looking for new ways to make up for the lost time. One night, the redheaded princess stumbled through offering Elsa to sleepover Anna's room. The blonde accepted readily with all of the grace expected of a monarch, and the girls quickly developed the habit of sleeping in the same bed every night.<p>

Normally, Elsa was the first one awake, but one evening the queen had been up far into the night. The next morning, when Anna's eyes fluttered open, she rolled over to find Elsa still fast asleep. The blonde was curled up on her side of the bed, hands tucked in front of the cheek resting on the pillow, and face relaxed in a neutral expression. Anna smiled, leaning over to kiss Elsa's forehead before getting up to prepare herself for the day.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Anna awoke before Elsa. This time, the blonde had her back to Anna. The princess took a moment to watch the gentle rise and fall of her sister's shoulder and she slept. She was honored, really. Elsa was very reserved and still uncomfortable around people. The fact that Anna was able to see her in this state was quite the privilege. Propping herself up on an elbow, Anna bent over to administer a kiss along the hairline on Elsa's temple.

The next time Anna woke first, she found Elsa sleeping on her back, jaw slack and snoring softly. Anna took the opportunity to press her lips to her sister's cheek. The snoring hitched, but resumed a moment later. Anna silently giggled. Even snoring, her sister was breathtakingly gorgeous.

After that, Elsa began sleeping in more, and Anna was becoming more adventurous with her kisses. The redhead found herself wondering what it would feel like to kiss Elsa in different places. She also wanted to be as physically close to Elsa as possible. One night, Anna decided she needed to make a request of Elsa: cuddling. It quickly turned into a long, rambling speech and by the end of it, Anna was fully expecting rejection. She was pleasantly surprised to be welcomed into her sister's open arms with a warm chuckle from the blonde. Anna smiled, crawled into the embrace, and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke, she was still pressed against Elsa, who was fast asleep. Lifting her head, Anna was just able to reach the underside of the blonde's chin to kiss.

That night, Anna almost squealed in delight when Elsa rested her head against the princess' shoulder on her own accord. In the morning, Anna was able to press her lips to the very top of Elsa's head, breathing in the blonde's unique scent in the process.

Two days later, Anna awoke from a particularly funny dream. In her giddy state she leaned across the bed to press a playful kiss to Elsa's nose. When she pulled away, Elsa had scrunched her nose from the contact, but did not awake.

An entire week passed before Anna kissed her sister again. The morning found Anna hovering over the blonde, deep in thought. She had been wondering for a few nights now what it would feel like to brush her lips against Elsa's. The idea alone brought a warm, tingling sensation to Anna's body, and now she was presented with the opportunity to make her day-dreams a reality. The redhead closed her eyes, building up the courage to do what she desperately wanted to do. Elsa was asleep, she would never know about Anna's little perversion. Slowly, Anna leaned in until her lip touched the blonde's. She stayed there, reveling in the warmth the sleeping queen provided. It wasn't until fingers wove into her hair and pushed Anna down that the redhead was even aware that the body beneath her had moved. The lips against hers came to life as a second hand rested itself on the small of the redhead's back. When Anna pulled away from the kiss, she was met with Elsa's deep blue eyes and a lopsided smile. The grin that spread across Anna's face was quickly covered with her sister's soft lips.


End file.
